fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tidecrescent1999
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Tidecrescent1999! Thanks for your edit to the File:Anime boy (2).jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 17:07, May 10, 2014 (UTC) You need 50 edits, a week of editing, and my permission in order to use a Slayer or Lost Magic. You just need fifty edits, and then ask again. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 07:54, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Cursed Spirit Magic Character Hey man, concerning your request yesterday; You're free to go, go wild. If you've got any questions you can go ahead and ask at my Talk Page. Nearó Unlimited (talk) 18:45, August 31, 2015 (UTC) RE: I noticed that you messaged User:Perchan about the Cursed Spirit. "Can have the spirit Samuel for my character?", my bad If I interpret this wrong and If I weren't detailed enough about the request section through the page (Which has been updated). If you're refering "Samuel" as Samael (Spirit), who doesn't have a current owner, then yes you may use him. When creating a Cursed Spirit, that's when you ask User:Perchan, If you're looking for one of the already existing ones, you come to me or the creator of that spirit. Message me back if I simply interpreted this wrong or If my mistakes have now been cleared up, Thanks. Nearó (talk) 23:44, August 31, 2015 (UTC) You don't need my permission if somebody else makes something; you should go ask them. Unless, of course, it's a Slayer Magic/or a Lost Magic that is canon. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:23, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Kai Akaime, minor edits and Samael Y'ello, I've reserved Samael (Spirit) for you and took a short look at your character, I like the way it's going but I've added 2 new templates (Property and Under Construction) to make it alittle easier for both you, and viewers, to know on who owns the character and what's going on. I've also edited the size of the Profile Image, seeing that it took up alot of space. I'll go into further detail into Samael (Spirit) when it comes to his Abilities and Appearance and a few things on his personality, making him a bit more understanable. I give you permission to Edit Samael (Spirit) when it comes to story and if you've got new Abilites or if you want to change his personality. If you've got any questions, don't hesitate to ask me about it. ((Keep in mind when it comes to any of the Cursed Spirits, they were sent to the Void for breaking the law or causing great destruction of sort. Samael (Spirit) in my mind is thought to be one of the strongest of the Cursed Spirits, and has a sense of neutrality, both good and evil. Though is something you'll be allowed to decide for yourself. Nearó (talk) 09:24, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Ask Per; she's both the owner of Spirit Slayer Magic, and the lady in charge of Lost Magic anyway.—Mina Țepeș 07:19, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:48, March 9, 2016 (UTC)